ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kilazee (Legacy Continuity)
KIlazee is an alien Kaiju that appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Series Kilazee was an alien monster who began to approach Earth for the first time it's species had been seen in years. Kilazee was detected by the AKDF's satellites, and it's projected trajectory was found to be of course, Japan. As evacuations commenced, the Japanese branch of the AKDF prepared themselves to engaged the Kaiju. Kilazee eventually land in the middle of a city, where it soon began attacking everything in sight. The AKDF flew in to combat the monster but were quickly defeated in a brief arial battle. Luckily, Ultraman Legacy on the scene, telling Kilazee he'd done a great job tearing up evacuated buildings. Legacy then got into a battle stance, and charged at the monster. Legacy got a few hits off but Kilazee was quick to retaliate, hitting Legacy back with it's own punches. The Ultra stumbled back, and was soon met with a barrage of laser beams from Kilazee's hands. The blasts were powerful enough to knock Legacy onto the ground. The Ultra quickly got up, taking to the air and hitting Kilazee in the face with a flying kick, knocking the monster over. Legacy went to attack Kilazee but was met with a blast from the Kaiju's eye lasers, causing him to stumble back as Kilazee got back on its feet and took flight, charging into Legacy and knocking him over, as well as blasting at the Ultra, although he managed to dodge most of these attacks by backflipping away. Legacy landed back on his feet and fired a Legacy Cutter at the monster, this harmed Kilazee, but the monster soon took flight and continued to attack Legacy, until the Ultra fired his beam, hitting Kilazee and causing a large explosion. Kilazee fell back to the ground in a fiery ball and caused another explosion upon impact. Legacy's color timer began to blink from the energy he had previously exerted. But alas the battle was won. Legacy looked up, and took flight. Ultraman Legacy Gaiden: Heroes of Great Power! TBA Abilities * Eye Lasers: Kilazee can fire light red energy darts from his eyes, highly explosive. * Hand Lasers: Kilazee can fire light red blasts from his gun-like hands, medium powered. * Flames: Kilazee can fire a stream of deadly flames from his mouth * Armor: Kilazee's armor is power enough to withstand a nuclear warhead and not suffer any noticeable damage. * Flight: Kilazee's wings give him flight, both in the air and in space. Trivia * Although being Ultraman Great's final opponent, Kilazee here is simply a fairly powerful monster of the week. TsuPro would be proud of me. * It was during the writing of this page that I decided to give Legacy's normal form the new abilities he gained from Enhanced Mode (sans the Dimensional Travel) because I felt he was somewhat low on abilities without accessing his LD forms, which I should actually write into the fights more often...... * Kilazee was suggested by Emgaltan as a response to Sent suggesting Long Neck. Both suggestions were likely jokes but I went with them anyway. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity